Protective hardware is often necessary to isolate, secure, or block machines or equipment from energy sources during service of such equipment. Energizing or starting up machinery, equipment, or systems that are being serviced could endanger the person performing the service. For this reason, various electrical circuits at a circuit breaker location are switched to the off/open/safe position and retained in that position using various lockout devices for the duration of servicing operations. Presently many of the devices available on the market for circuit breaker lockout are not robust and lack reliability when functioning as a lockout device for various reasons, including improper fit or lack of sufficient rigidity to prevent operation of the breaker. Further, some devices do not have a low profile once installed and exceed a maximal clearance that is necessary for closure and/or continued operation of the circuit breaker panel door. Other devices have loose pieces that are cumbersome to manage during installation or removal of the devices.
Circuit breaker lockout devices are required that are more robust, can perform in a severe industrial environment, and that positively impede operation of a circuit breaker when in an off/open/safe position. Embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other problems of conventional circuit breaker lockout devices.